


Delightful Treat

by Xs_Os



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Handcuffs, M/M, Power Bottom Patrick Stump, Power Dynamics, Smut, Top Pete Wentz, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xs_Os/pseuds/Xs_Os
Summary: It’s Pete’s turn to have a treat.





	Delightful Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is some kind of Peterick Valentine Treat. Not beta or edit. So sorry for any errors.

Pete yanks at the handcuffs around his wrists. Patrick looks at him for a brief seconds before returning to reading a book Pete hasn’t seen before. He is sitting crisscross applesauce on top of Pete. Correction, he is sitting naked on top of Pete. Actually, they are both naked. Patrick is so soft and flush on top of Pete. Pete’s cock is nudging at Patrick’s back. He hisses at every contact. But he admits he is turned on by this.

After the surprise treat Pete gave him on his birthday, Patrick has decided that it is his turn to give a treat. Pete loves getting treats from Patrick. He is not a meticulous person. Anything that comes from Patrick, he greatly accepts. But this time, he doesn’t think he wants this  _ treat  _ that Patrick have for him. He regrets having to agree on what Patrick have in mind.

Pete glares at him when he is being ignored still. Patrick is an asshole. He is an asshole when it comes to  _ this _ . But Pete loves him anyway. He yanks at the cuffs again hard this time, not caring if they will leave marks on his skin. Finally Patrick turns his attention fully on him. He sits up and put down the book on the nightstand table. He crawls up until they are face to face then smiled mischievously at Pete before removing the ball gag. Pete wants to rub that smile off of him.

 

“You’re so cruel.” He rasps once the gag is removed. He feels his jaws ache for being gag too long.

 

Patrick faked-gasp at Pete’s comment then laughs. Pete continues to look at him in annoyance but then laughs with him. Patrick is not cruel. But he loves to see Pete suffers, just like what he’s doing now.

 

“Stop ignoring me.” Pete complains.

 

“I’m not.” Patrick defends. “I just want to finish reading the last chapter.”

 

Pete snorts. He knows that’s not true. Patrick doesn’t even know what the book is all about. It is just his excuse to prolong Pete’s suffering. “How long are you going to keep me tie to the bed? And aren’t we going to have sex?” Pete continues to complain.

 

“Depends. Are you going to be a good boy?” Patrick asks huskily, one hand ghosting over Pete’s skin, down to Pete’s cock.

 

Pete nods enthusiastically. Never in his life he agrees that fast. Maybe he’s just eager. Eager for release and fuck the life out of Patrick on the mattress.

Patrick purses his lips, looking like he’s in deep thought. What is there to think. Why can’t they just fuck now.

 

“Okay.” Patrick finally says. He sits back on Pete’s stomach. “I won’t untie you.”

 

“What?!” Pete loudly protests.

 

Patrick arches his eyebrow and takes a tight hold of Pete’s cock. “Are you complaining?”

 

Pete shakes his head. “No. But-”

 

“No no no. No buts.” Patrick quickly interrupts him. “My rules, my game.”

 

“Fine.” Pete groans in defeat. He really can’t win with Patrick. Especially when the table is on him.

 

Patrick strokes at his cock then leans down to give the head a few licks. He is teasing Pete. Pete knows it. He thrusts his hips up but Patrick pushes him back down on the mattress, preventing him from moving. He really wants to be inside that hot mouth he loves so much. Of course he loves Patrick, his fucking hot mouth comes in second.

 

“You’re such a fucking tease. Take me in your fucking mouth already.”

 

Patrick lifts his head, hand still tight around Pete’s dick, “and I thought I’m the one who’s bitchy in bed.”

 

“No, you’re the bitchiest bitch I have ever met.” Pete retorts.

 

Patrick removes his hand from Pete’s cock and reaches for the ball gag. Pete curses himself for talking back at him.

 

“Maybe I should put back the gag to silence you.”

 

“No, don’t.” He protests. He just wants Patrick to continue.

 

“I’m in-charge, remember that.”

 

Pete nods and Patrick resumes on licking Pete’s cock. Pete remains silence, keeping his comments inside.

He’s getting bored and impatient again after a few minutes of Patrick just stroking and licking his cock. He wants to get on the fucking already. He opens his mouth to complain, when he feels Patrick’s hot and wet mouth finally wrapping around his cock. He silently cheers in delight.  _ Fucking finally. _

 

“Yeah.” He breathes as Patrick continues to suck him. Patrick’s mouth is so talented. There’s no doubt in that. He is so good at singing, being able to produce 7 albums and had countless of concerts around the world. But most importantly he is so great at blowing Pete’s dick and mind to eternity. He curses when Patrick scrapes his teeth on Pete’s dick. 

 

Pete dares himself to look at Patrick. He is taking Pete’s cock deep. He hollows his cheeks to take Pete deeper as he prepares himself. Pete thinks,  _ fuck, that’s so hot. _

 

“Turn around and show me.” He slurs hazily.

 

Patrick stops and lifts his head up. “What?”

 

“I want to see you finger yourself as you suck my dick.”

 

Patrick bites at his lips then grins mischievously, seems he gets what Pete wants. So he sits up then settles himself down on Pete’s chest, his plump and flush ass facing Pete. He goes back to sucking Pete’s cock as he twists his fingers inside himself.

Patrick groans when his own fingers nudges at his prostate. Pete curses as he feels Patrick’s throat vibrates around his cock. He licks his lips in hunger as Patrick’s butthole twitches.

 

_ Next time I’m going to eat his ass out. _ He tells himself.

 

Patrick takes his fingers out and lifts himself. He turns around so he’s facing Pete. He reaches for Pete’s cock and gives it a few more strokes before guiding it inside him.

They both moan at the intensity. Patrick is biting his lips as he takes Pete’s cock to the base. They both take in some breaths before Patrick lifts himself up, only the tip of Pete’s dick inside, before going back down. It goes on for a few moments before they find their rhythm.

 

“You look so sexy riding my dick.” Pete says breathless. He’s so surprised he can still form a sentence in the midst of pleasure.

 

“Nah, you just love me on your dick.” Patrick gasps, as he rides Pete’s dick.

 

Their breathings are getting heavy. Both are close to release. Patrick is flush and sweaty all over. His strawberry blonde hair sticking to his red face. 

 

“Don’t come yet.” Patrick breathes.

 

Pete watches as Patrick continues to ride his dick. Patrick’s movements is becoming more frenzied. Pete knows he’s about to come. But he is not far away from him. So he holds on to it.

Pete is talking a big game here. He wants Patrick to come now so he can finally have his own release. Patrick’s hand moves fast around his own cock.

 

“Come on, babe. Come for me.” Pete encourages.

 

With that encouragement, Patrick finally comes, hand still stroking his own cock as he releases on Pete’s chest. His ass clenches around Pete’s cock takes Pete over the edge and releases inside Patrick.

Patrick slumps down with a splat on Pete’s chest, not minding the jizz. Pete feels his own jizz dripping out of Patrick’s ass, but it doesn’t matter. They don’t matter at all.

Afterwards, when their breathings finally even out, Patrick reaches for the keys and starts to unlock the handcuffs. He kisses Pete hungrily and intensely. Pete kisses back with same passion and hunger.

 

“I love you.” Pete says. He knows that Patrick knows he means it because his eyes softens and a genuine smile on his face.

 

“I love you too.” Patrick replies then kisses him again.

 

“This is the best treat of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of brain fried (midterms exams, other school works, business, etc.) and being bored afterwards.
> 
> Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> PS I have so many drafts that I wanted to post so badly but they are not yet done.
> 
> Pray I'll be able to finish them.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! 


End file.
